Fever
The Fever series is also known as the MacKayla Lane series. It's written by Karen Marie Moning. Genre and Su-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview *Takes place in the same world as the Highlander series. *Includes the Dani O'Malley trilogy. MacKayla Lane’s life is good. She has great friends, a decent job, and a car that breaks down only every other week or so—a perfectly ordinary twenty-first-century woman. When her sister is murdered, leaving a single clue to her death–a cryptic message on Mac’s cell phone–Mac journeys to Ireland in search of answers. The quest to find her sister’s killer draws her into a shadowy realm where nothing is as it seems, where good and evil wear the same treacherously seductive mask. She is soon faced with an even greater challenge: staying alive long enough to learn how to handle a power she had no idea she possessed–a gift that allows her to see beyond the world of man, into the dangerous realm of the Fae. ~ from Goodreads Books in Series MacKayla Lane / Fever Series *1. Darkfever (2006) *2. Bloodfever (2007) *3. Faefever (2008) *4. Dreamfever (2009) *5. Shadowfever (2010) *5. Shadowfever (2010) Dani O'Malley trilogy: :*6/1. Iced (2012) :*7/2. Burned (July 22, 2014) :*8/3. F''layed (2015)'' *9. U''ntitled (2016)'' *10. U''ntitled (2017)'' ~ ranked #6 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Fever World: Companion Series and Graphic Novels Dani O'Malley Trilogy: contained within of the Fever series *1/6. Iced (Oct 2012) *2/7. Burned (2013) *3/8. Flayed (2014) Highhander Series: an earlier PNR series set in the same world as the Fever series, set at an earlier time and moves through time. First Book Cover Blurb: Fever Series MacKayla Lane’s life is good. She has great friends, a decent job, and a car that breaks down only every other week or so. In other words, she’s your perfectly ordinary twenty-first-century woman. Or so she thinks…until something extraordinary happens. When her sister is murdered, leaving a single clue to her death–a cryptic message on Mac’s cell phone–Mac journeys to Ireland in search of answers. The quest to find her sister’s killer draws her into a shadowy realm where nothing is as it seems, where good and evil wear the same treacherously seductive mask. She is soon faced with an even greater challenge: staying alive long enough to learn how to handle a power she had no idea she possessed–a gift that allows her to see beyond the world of man, into the dangerous realm of the Fae…. As Mac delves deeper into the mystery of her sister’s death, her every move is shadowed by the dark, mysterious Jericho, a man with no past and only mockery for a future. As she begins to close in on the truth, the ruthless Vlane–an alpha Fae who makes sex an addiction for human women–closes in on her. And as the boundary between worlds begins to crumble, Mac’s true mission becomes clear: find the elusive Sinsar Dubh before someone else claims the all-powerful Dark Book–because whoever gets to it first holds nothing less than complete control of the very fabric of both worlds in their hands. ~ Darkfever (Fever, #1) by Karen Marie Moning World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: FEVER SERIES Setting Ireland and the dangerous realm of the Fae. Supernatural Elements Faeries, World Main Characters Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: FEVER SERIES Author ' Karen Marie Moning': Website: Bio: Cover Artist Artist: Publishing Information *Publisher *Author page: Book Data *Book-1: Trivia External References Books: *Novels ~ Author's site *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: FEVER SERIES *Goodreads | Fever series by Karen Marie Moning *Goodreads | Dani O'Malley Trilogy by Karen Marie Moning *Goodreads | Highlander series by Karen Marie Moning *Paranormal Picks: The 10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *http://www.maryse.net/reading-order-guide/karen-marie-moning-fever-series-reading-order.html Characters, etc: * *Fever Series - Fever Wiki * *Fever Series - Moning Wikia *Darkfever - Wikipedia ~ includes a glossary Author, Misc: *Karen Marie Moning ~ website *Karen Marie Moning ~ blog *Karen Marie Moning - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Karen Marie Moning *Karen Marie Moning ~ Facebook Sites Devoted to the Series and Fan Sites: *Welcome Sidhe-Seers to The Fever World .. Karen Marie Moning Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Faeries